User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chick! Thanks for the "hello". I've read some of you're stuff. It's a shame you're on Xbox. Maybe someday I'll buy GOTY for Xbox. I really want to play co-op online before BL2 releases. I've really regretted not doing it sooner. This game would really be fun with some good people. Shame I have no friends who play. Everyone I know play COD or something else. Anyway, I may take you up on that signature offer someday. Thanks.PrissyB*tch 05:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, i used to play borderlands non-stop. its quite fun when you get the right people together. i've been taking a break from it, but its still my fallback game if i'm not in teh mood for dealing with assholes on COD/Halo. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) LMAO I agree Razz!! All hail the Strogens!!! LMAO!! 16:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :i really need to take a picture of the hotspots where i hit enemies in Black Ops...that icon fits me perfectly. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Heheheheh... 16:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Aw Dude... 17:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :hey, whatever works right? :P 18:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Suspicious Edit I was looking at Linas Sakinis contributions and it doesnt look right to me. Cant see what they tried to DL to the Wiki because it says it may contain a mailcious code. Ive said it before im not computer savy so im not sure what to do about that other than not greet them if they are a vandal. Just figured i would let someone know so it could be checked out. 16:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Link? I can't find this user 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::noted: i saw it earlier, ma already took care of it. i don't think it was anything bad, if so i clicked on it and i need a new computer anyways. 05:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My 100% legit Shredder Tsunami Vandalism is cool as long as it makes me laugh, which this did. Dämmerung 20:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I totally found a Bitch Tsunami in the Underdome last night! 21:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) what about my totally awesome Krom's Revolver or the DV88 Magnum that craw dropped for me? 21:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : woot! l33t loot. Dämmerung 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) recognize (you betta!) thank you, raz, for the well-thought out and very polite help edit on nathan's talk page. i'm sure that response took mas time and effort. one of the head assclowns :no problemo, pa. i just hopes that answers most of his questions.. 04:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Greeting new users Ok, ill give it try!! Hopefully it works out. 16:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I started the first page of the new users. I know it was back in december that they joined, but maybe seeing a greeting will encourage them to post or edit. Plus im bored. LOL 16:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :hehe, i know how you feel. thats why there will be random bursts of archive "spam" from meself, that and i'm trying to catch up from lost time before my classes start up again. 21:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pre-theft I hope you don't mind, I'm "borrowing" some of your ubx coding. I haven't figured out how to make them yet, but I can edit the he'll out 'em. Thanx!PrissyB*tch 03:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to tell me how to change the links. Copy...yes. Paste...yes. Read code...not yet. Slowly learning.PrissyB*tch 03:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I was trying to figure all that extra code. Also, I copied a pic and now when I go back to the pic source page my name is there. Do i need to change that? I don't want to claim credit for anything I didn't do.PrissyB*tch 04:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Think I've got "preview" down, unless I forget, like signing sometimes. It's the Leglamp pic. When I select it on my page, it links back to the original and my name is there. I know someone else added the pic to the wiki and I don't know if it looks like I'm trying to take credit.PrissyB*tch 04:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help...and I'll "take a mile". If you really don't mind and have time. I would appreciate a custom sig. I have know idea how to begin to make one. I still need to learn how to upload a pic. Any who, I'm not big on flowers, but I do like flames and skulls if that gives you ideas. No rush, I'm just starting to feel inferior with all you guys great sigs. Thanks, again.PrissyB*tch 04:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Red and black would be pretty cool. Maybe some orange if you can find any flames. I have a Harley so orange and black get used a lot around here. The skull is good. Again, no rush. Thanks:-)PrissyB*tch 05:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! I like the black and red. The opposite ends curved is cool and different. I just realized Lynne's is black pink. Don't let them look too much alike it would be like wearing the same outfit to a party, "Noooooooo...". 06:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not that picky. I like it. I updated my preferences. Hope I did it correctly. 06:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Archives You know me, always willing to help when / if i can :) There be so many 'cause WE be so popular :P 04:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My new goal in life is to be everything this picture embodies. 22:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :what? You want his babies too? 23:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Is that even a question? 02:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :not at all dear. 04:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Sorry I have been gone so long... Thanks for helping. How is the greeter department going? I know its slow now but I am sure it will pick up. 08:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Tis alright. Greeter department is schwell. I've been busy with classes and other stuff, so i've been letting Lynne greet new users and giving my input when needed. Other than that, i've just been doing teh archives. tons of fun.. 20:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) hi can you hel me to install dlc of borderlands on my mac? Bettyling/KarenMillen You deleted that Blogvert right when i was leaving a rather good ( IMO ) troll post on it :P maybe next time :P 04:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. its sometimes best to clean up before things get dirty. :P 04:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Its all good. Was just say'n :P 04:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :i'll save one just for you next time. :3 04:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) user has/had talk page? 06:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : ^^^ Yes, but without the context of the Blogvert, what i had to say would make no sense at least to others. its ok though. Was handled the way it should :) 12:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm The Bettyling person you blocked had no contributions when i greeted them. Its so nice to know people dont have anything else to do with thier time. Oh well cant win em all i guess. 01:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, thats what i thought. no biggy. :) 02:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) just greet whomever you like lynne. a little anti-troll never hurt anyone. 04:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) re: vandal report Thanks, just making sure before I do anything :) Auntarie 21:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) User There is a big difference between using something someone else did, tweaking the colors, etc. and knowing how to change it :D 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I have not taken the time to learn it... I am just a user :D 06:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :true, atleast we don't have my little ponies in our signatures. :P 19:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here, and not really sure how to navigate to someone high up, but your name is different color and profile says admin? so I was just wondering if the character pages for BL2 are only able to be edited by staff? I went through the launch trailer and logged the following info but have no idea how to update the page, as much as I'd have loved to contribute. =/ Maya's skill tree has three paths - Motion, Harmony, and Cataclysm. Known skills are.... "Mind's Eye" - Harmony skill tree - Increases Critical Hit Damage and Melee Damage. "Sweet Release" - Harmony skill tree - Killing an enemy who you currently have Phaselocked creates Life Orbs, which automatically heal the party. "Wreck" - Harmony skill tree - While you have an enemy Phaselocked you gain increased Fire Rate and Damage with all gun types. "Recompense" - Harmony skill tree - Taking Health damage has a chance to cause your Shields to instantly start charging. Also increases your Shield Recharge Rate. "Res" - Harmony skill tree - You can instantly revive a downed friend by using Phaselock on him/her. "Elated" - Harmony skill tree - While you have an enemy Phaselocked you and your friends Regenerate Health. "Inertia" - Motion skill tree - Killing an enemy causes your Shields to quickly regenerate and increases your Reload Speed for a few seconds. "Kinetic Reflection" - Motion skill tree - After killing an enemy you gain the ability to reflect enemy bullets, sending them flying bacfk toward your enemies. This effect lasts for a short time. "Accelerate" - Motion skill tree - Increases Damage and Bullet Speed with all gun types. "Ward" - Motion skill tree - Improves your Shield Capacity and Shield Recharge Delay. "Suspension" - Motion skill tree - Increases the duration of Phaselock. mods hey im new at this stuff i really dont know how to work any of it i just had some questions on modding --- codyd_ellis03 :Sorry dear, I don't know how to use teh modding tools quite yet. Some peeps at the Gbx forums might be able to help though. 23:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) focus group your mission, should you choose to accept it: *http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/focus/ this link will self-destruct in... well, it's not really going to self-destruct. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/0/07/Emoticon_frustrated.png 22:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I've actually looked into that and applied. I didn't hear back from them. boo.. 00:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sig Request hey Raz you helped me with a sig and i was wondering if it would be possible for you to turn the Ghost Recon wiki's wordmark into a sig for me, If you could Have the skull symbol at the begining and end of my username, Name and skull in the same colours and font as the wordmark that would be great. If you can or can't thank a bunch Raz 06:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) If you could make my sig look like this but with my name and the skull image on either side it would be awesome. 13:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : i'll see what i can do, it may be another week or so til i can get around to it. 03:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Xbox live So I just heard you can't play online with the "free" Xbox live account. Is this true? Do you have to have Gold? 23:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cancel that. I finally found the answer. Not very happy about it though. Thanks anyhow. 00:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Unless they've changed it, you should be able to get a free month of gold if you create a new xbl account. After that, no silver accounts cannot play with others. Though you can still communicate with those on your friends list. 00:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Another LIVE question. On the ps3 online menu there's a choice to select friends and see who's online, join them or invite them. Is this option available somewhere on Xbox? I can't figure an easy way to do it. 01:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, just push the big green Xbox button in the middle of the controller. You should see a menu pop-up and can view your friend list, messages, etc. Then you can scroll through the menus and push the corresponding buttons to whichever action you want to do. 04:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Smart ***. I've used that big green button a time or two. LOL I'll look there again. I just didn't see the function I was looking for. Thanks. 11:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) >:) it happens to the best of us. If you don't have gold it might not look the same, they keep changing the dashboard. btw, i added you. my profile says i don't have a mic but thats a lie. Haven't been on much lately, due to my new computer and other things being a distraction. 17:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I had to buy gold to play online:( I'll look it over again. I'm working now:( currently I'm staying low level to play with a friend. He's a newbie so were taking it slow. 18:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) You are Welcome i also edited the Torgue Bastard gun a few minutes ago i forgot to log on to my account :P i was wondering if you got a Bessie pearlecent sniper to clone on a Xbox live match Message me Back if you are in a good mood so i can add you to my friends in xbox live. thanks Titossll. mission help I found the missing missions, that's why I have deleted it. Thanks though ; ) Elveonora 19:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) delete I think you made a mistake in your recent deletion of a photo I posted to my profile. The photo in question is the HX-330 A DOUBLE ANARCHY. The only reason I could think for your deletion of this file is that it was a posted elsewhere, but I don't recall posting this more than once and I never received an email informing me of this. I am going to reupload it to my page, so please leave it be. Thanks PaulSandy7780 13:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :was it marked for deletion? if it was categorized and posted it should not have been deleted. 13:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC)